1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a device and system for use with a de-heading vessel containing a fluid, distillates, or an unconsolidated debris byproduct, such as the several types of coke. Specifically, the present invention relates to a system and device, namely a shroud for use with a de-header valve and that is coupled to a coke drum which serves to safely and effectively de-head the coke drum following the formation of coke, or other byproducts, to facilitate the removal of coke during the coking process.
2. Background
In the hydrocarbon processing industry, many refineries recover valuable products from the heavy residual oil that remains after refining operations are completed. This recovery process is known as delayed coking and produces valuable distillates and coke in large vessels or coke drums. Coke drums are usually in operation in pairs so that when one coke drum is being filled with the byproduct or residual material, the feed may be directed to an empty drum so that the filled drum may be cooled and the byproduct purged from the coke drum, a process known as decoking. This allows the refinery process to operate in a continuous manner, without undue interruption.
When one coke drum is full, it must be purged of the byproduct fed into it. The drum is steam purged and cooled with quench water. The drum is then drained of water and vented to atmospheric pressure, after which the top and bottom heads are removed (i.e. the coke drum is de-headed) to allow the coke to be cut from the drum and fall into a catch basin, typically a rail car. This process of de-heading the coke drum can be extremely dangerous for several reasons. To mention only a few, the cooling water introduced into the hot drums prior to the removal of the bottom head becomes extremely hot and could leak from the loosened head and scald surrounding operators, the load of un-drained water and loose coke within the drum may exceed the limits of the support system and cause it to fail. Positioning the chute and necessary removal of the flanges or heads is done with operators who are in close proximity to the drums, potentially falling coke may injure workers as the heads are removed, and operating personnel may be exposed to finely divided coke particles, steam, hot water and noxious gases, when the drum is opened. Indeed several fatalities occur each year as a result of this manufacturing process. Once the coke is removed, the heads are replaced and the coke drum is prepared to repeat the cycle.
Prior art systems and methods have tried too more efficiently and effectively de-head coke drums, as well as to minimize many of the dangers inherent in the de-heading process. One such method involves placing a de-heading cart under the drum, raising a flange support ram, with braces installed, and loosening some (up to one half) of the flange bolts by manual operation with an impact wrench. Following the water quench and drain, the remaining bolts are manually removed, braces are removed from the ram, the approximately 4-ton flange is lowered, and the cart, with flange resting thereon, is moved away. This is extremely dangerous due to the manual labor requirements.
Other systems have been disclosed, which somewhat reduce human or manual involvement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,109 to Malsbury et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,358 to DiGiacomo et al. describe a remote unheading device for coking drums. The device includes a head unit for attachment to a lower flange of a coking drum and a plurality of swing bolts which are disconnected by remotely operated de-tensioning equipment. A platform device lowers the head unit, moves it laterally to one side and tips it for cleaning. A chute attached to the frame can be raised into engagement with the coking drum lower flange for removal of coke from the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,524 to Antalfy et al. filed on Dec. 10, 1990 discloses a coke drum unheading device having a pivoting actuator system operable from a location remote from a drum outlet. The actuator is adapted to move a drum head between closed and open positions and to retain the drum head in a closed position under a load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,094 to Fruchtbaum provides a coke drum unheading device that retracts and tilts the bottom head incrementally so that falling debris such as shot coke can be caught by a chute. Following disposal of the loose debris, the head can be withdrawn from the area of the drum for maintenance. Specifically, the invention provides an unheading device for removing a bottom head from a flange on a lower end of a coke drum. An unheading car is horizontally movable into and from position below the bottom head. A vertically adjustable bottom head support member is mounted on the car. A bearing plate is pivotally mounted at an upper end of the support member for engaging a lower surface of the bottom head. A retractable arm has first and second sections hingedly connected at one end and having respective opposite ends secured to the bearing plate and the support member for pivoting the bearing plate and bottom head supported thereon with respect to horizontal, preferably to tilt the head towards an adjacent chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,864 to Rabet discloses an apparatus and method enabling removal of the drum head of a coke drum, which comprises an apparatus remotely placing a carriage under the drum head and the carriage is adapted to remotely engage the drum head, tightly support the head against the drum while workers are in the area, and to lower the head and carry it away. A safety feature is also included and disclosed, wherein the carriage is normally supported by springs which, in the event of excessive loads, automatically transfers the load carrier to an overhead beam designed to carry any excessive loads.
Each of these prior art devices share common deficiencies in that they are incapable of providing simple, efficient, and safe solutions to the de-heading of a coke drum. Specifically, each of the assemblies or devices require that the head unit be completely removed from the flange portion of the coke drum after each coking cycle and prior to the purging of the coke from the coke drum. This creates an extreme hazard to workers and provides an inefficient and time consuming procedure. Removal of the head unit increases the chance for accident, while at the same time increases human involvement as the head unit must be properly placed on the coke drum each time despite the automation involved. In addition, a large amount of floor space is required to accommodate those assemblies and devices that automate the removal and lifting of the head unit from the coke drum. Finally, such devices and systems may not be operable in an environment where there the bottom headroom is less than the diameter of the bottom head.